cit2fandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Killers
Hello People, Let's introduce Scary Killers, Basically in the story, 'i' and 'me' goes to Ryan. it was 23rd July 2012 when i left a group named DARKRAI and made Scary_KLL3RxZ, I was wearing DARKRAI tags. Anyways, why KLL3RxZ? Typo mistake? NO! I actually typed K!LL3RxZ and "!" was not accepted in edit field. Anyways, it was @Henry's idea which made i hop DARKRAI to make our own group to create a new entry in history. So, that day, I kept waiting for Henry and so, he was the first member of Scary_KLL3RxZ and first leader aswell. We updated IG group info and other misc settings, found some members until one day when we reached 21/20 members. Then, we had to buy a groupslot and 50k was alot money for me, I thought 50k gives 20 more slots and I gave a shot and I was shocked to see that I spent 50k ON ONE SLOT? LOL, thats why I didn't deleted SK because I spent my money on it, but then I made more and more money to get more and more members and friends. Until one day, we reached 104/103 members (Scary_KLLRxZ peak) and people started calling us cracks. SK never aimed to take over full LV, we always took central 20~30 turfs with ~15 members online. Then people started blaming us, calling us cracks and so, I kicked bunch of players and made members less than 80 and till today, our peak is 88 or so, happened in previous weeks. Between July, 2012 and March, 2013 - 3 people (unfortuantely, Deputy's) kicked all members which was a great shock But I kept on hardworking. Scary_KLL3RxZ's second leader was "Lasti" and I am still looking for him till today. He was the most kind guy i've ever met, he spent all of his money on SK, he had like 100k and that too, he sent me all and left CIT one day. On same day, I met Ojie, he was a great, nub, kind and awesome guy. I invited him as leader directly (?) and till today, he is in my honorable list, I am always requesting him to come back. Scary_KLL3RxZ got board on (i guess) March, 2013. I was very happy, it was Pretface who added our board, he saw my application for board, went IG and we were at TT turfs, he was also there, I saw him and quickly went to forums and saw SK board is added, we thanked Pretface. In this time period, before board, we were denied for like 5 times. No specific reasons other than being "Impatient" but we were never blacklisted @Boards. Then, we requested our first base on (i guess) June-July, 2013. Brian was L3 that time who checked our basefile and Mikkle was the one who accepted and added it. And between board and first-base time, we were denied for base like 3 times, for being impatient but we were never blacklisted here aswell. On the day we got base, we were very happy, our applications were spammed and we were a bit more famous. Day after day, we got more better members and in late 2013, we got new leaders like Chetan, Colonel, Chinmay, AceMan (2014), Achi, etc. I am thankful to whoever made it possible that we are still alive. A special line log when the group was created Line 8556: 04:18:47 Gang name 'Scary_KLL3RxZ' created by {IA}~DR~RYAN>RCT 23-07-2012 Ryan143 Let's remember some old memories. Hobos + Scary Killers with the LV : http://puu.sh/cbKoI/483cd8c840.jpg Old Screen Shot while turfing: http://i.imgur.com/DQ5mR.png Took Centeral of LV: http://puu.sh/cbKrA/0ba3ce2a7e.jpg A Random post at Old Applications: http://puu.sh/cbKd6/b8ee4d6f70.png Let's watch some of our videos! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HwJ_TFONAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaM2VkgKQGA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpURo_mU9As https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEFb6p4bVsI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaVFf0qu6qI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYtuhTPhSXg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbW0O2k-IEM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgyZnOa5GeA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSC7cLvHNSc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb1ZjvZVw0E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rrdp_nCZoH8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GW0_G9Eh5vA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72JAjr6cKiw Yeah i know, They are direct links but you can enjoy alot with them!. Let's Check our review's Review by VagEe: My review goes as follow; Scary Killers or SK is a group entirely focused on criminality(that's what I believe). It's a pretty good place for newbies to start as they can get great support from the stable members/players present in the group. The group itself claims to be a criminal one, but isn't really. As the participation in criminal events and turfing as compared to that of other groups is comparatively low. The members are spotted being a cop in their mean time, it's fine to be a cop, but what is worse is that they get sacked for aiding a criminal by chiefs or even worse actions are taken against them due to the lack of knowledge of the law rules as well, they get admin jailed. This only gives a bad time to whose who got punished, and leaves a bad image among the people who are in consideration. Thereby, a proposed solution is to first make it a clean group by taking harsh actions, not against petty offences ofcourse, but atleast if they make some mistakes which can't be tolerated. The above section proposed about stupidity by scary killer's members. If they even improve this they are one step behind in getting in the list of a good, matured, and respected group. They should show off their skills in criminal events and especially in turfing, this is the most important place because this is where the whole CIT would know them, if not the whole at least the whole LV. I'm pretty sure it would be hard for newbies to stay in LV, but trust me once you know the way to fight, you can pwn them all by your own. To do this, the founder or the leaders itself should host some duel events to improve the skills of their members in combats. They should be also taught how does CIT turfing system works if they are not familiar with it, if they already are, then no need. As drugs are removed, and now only those players can rule LV who have the best skills, not the ones with drugs. They should improve their aiming skills, like how they should use weapon binds to swap from 1 gun to another in less secs. DM Arena is just the place for them, if they are not skilled enough they can watch professional players in combats and learn from them. And if they find it difficult to defeat others in turfing, then the founder can place them according to their skills (altho I shouldn't brief this here, as founder might already be familiar with it). This is all about turfing. Now let's get on to ther other part of being a famous and a known group. They should increase their criminal activities. First of all, the founder shouldn't permit the usage of police job as SK is a criminal group respectively where only criminals are allowed. Even their moto states that "We are not against the law, the law is against us". It is a macho moto. So, they should stick to this moto, or atleast respect their group and play as a criminal. In LS, what they are supposed to do is criminal activities. There are loads of criminal activites, they can either do illegal trucking, or go to CnR events. They are many riots which take place daily, I've seen most of it's hosted by FFH, bikers, and other groups but never saw a SK member or leader hosting it. They should take the responsibility by learning from how they lead such a great riot that really gives a pain to cops. In criminal events they should atleast participate as a criminal or a medic (your choice entirely). I'm saying this because I've seen them as a cop myself. Which indeed gives a bad image to the server, if the group is trying to strive for excellence, they won't if they kept doing this. Last but not the least, being friendly and mature to the players. What I find that is SK either provokes or gets provoked by other players easily, mostly happens when they are in LV, and some other minor groups which can't overwhelm them starts flaming them in a smart way, in which SK creates a bad image for itself. They should learn to handle these types of situations. Other parts of this covers, what I've really witnessed. A newbie asked a SK#Anonymous(I won't call out his name) for a lift, and his reply was rude(I don't wanna say that here). What you would be thinking that I am lying, but I am not. It's what I've really seen. They should be taught to do so. Proposed solutions: 1. Firstly focus on the server rules, and make SK a non rule breaking group. 2. Recruit members with decent english skills, or atleast whose english skills are understandable. 3. Take harsh actions against those who are rule breaking, bossing other members of the group, or behaving in an arrogant way(it happens in every group) 4. Increase group activities. 5. Encourage the members more to give their opinions at the forum. (Increase activity at cit2.net) 6. Make a better way to recruit members, first by the application, then judge their behaviour in game, if you find it fine, they are in, if they are below negligence, they won't be invited. Cheers! The Second Review goes to 'VagEe' My RP-story based on Scary Killers is based on the data mostly provided by you, but I've also added some imaginary stuff just to make it look more alive. The below story is respectively based on the group "Scary Killers" and goes as follows: The group so called "Scary Killers" was first created by Ryan with the name Scary_KLL3RxZ, which entirely lies with the creator as why the name was with internet slangs instead of the normality which most people prefer. Now whoever would be reading this would be thinking "What is Scary Killers" a law group? a criminal group? a civilian group? Here is the direct answer to your curious queer: It is a group which provides you the freedom to choose whatever you like as per your liking. That was just a introduction about how Scary killers was made and also about it's whereabouts. We will now start from the beginning of the group. History of Scary Killers: Founder's background and the decision of the creation of the group: As per stated by the Founder itself that the he used to be in a group called DARKRAI which he had left due to an unknown reason(not mentioned) and thought of creating a group which he could lead and strive the dreams which he wanted. So, thereby he created a group called "Scary_KLL3RxZ", it is also worth mentioning that he had added "Scary_K!LL3RxZ" but the F6 GUI denied the "!" interrogative sign and so it was named "Scary_KLL3RxZ" which many people thought that the founder had troubles with his English skills, but the name got stuck as it couldn't be fixed and there was nothing he could do. So, after the creation of the so called group Scary Killers was done and now he was awaiting for his mate to join the group called "Henry" who became the first leader and the very first member as well. Both of them updated the groupinfo located in the f6 GUI. And day by day they recruited members and finally reached 21 out of 20 members. As the group had to progress more, they had to buy more grouplots. They did so, but they faced difficulties for buying groupslots for their group as it was 50,000$ each slot, and at that time both, the founder and the leader were pretty new to CIT so it was a big deal for them. And after a period of them, after all of the leaders' devotion they finally got 104/103 members. As the group had large amount of members people started calling them cracks (mainstream thingy in LV) because of their number in total. SK also took central LV turfs, and also that SK never aimed to takeover the whole LV as per their choice. There was also some great misunderstanding and insultive behavior among players as they started calling the group crack of which they were part of. As a result, some of them were kicked and the peak went down to 80. The average peak of the group now goes from 80 to 90. Scary Killers also faced betrayal from a deputy whom they trusted. The deputy kicked all the members excluding the high-ranked (as he can't kick them) and left the group. A complaint was posted against him and resulted in his ban but still staff can't return the members of the group, so instead of regretting they moved on. Which was a great thing as some people keep regretting about the past and doesn't thinks about the distant future. Scary Killers had their subboard added on March of 2013 (not really accurate), altho they had a hard time getting it as they were previously denied for being impatient and other several reasons. Same story goes for the base thingy. SK successfully got their base added between June or July in the year 2013. They had a hard time getting it just like the subboard as they were denied 3 times for the same reason as that of subboard. Scary Killers also give it's respect to those who dedicated their entire CIT life to SK, here they are: Ex_TcR aka Waheed - Helped alot in start of group. Ojie - Real Co-Founder of the group, constribute a lot. Pro_Master - Someone who had founder rights and he proved it. Music - Huge contributor of SK. Henry - First Leader. (via roster) The current groupleaders are: Ryan, Colonel, iFrank, Chetan, AceMan, Remix, Chinmay which are running the group and will be in the fairly distant future. Here goes some SS of the old SK memories: http://i.imgur.com/DQ5mR.png - when SK was greatly active, and 25+ were online. http://puu.sh/cbKoI/483cd8c840.jpg - Scary Killers with HoBoS took central LV (back in the year 2012) http://puu.sh/cbKrA/0ba3ce2a7e.jpg - Scary Killers turfing with old alliance called "BEF" The above story explains how Scary Killers came into existence and gave the message of "never give up" as even if they faced many difficulties they dealt with it, and kept moving on. From the strength of 7 members (when they all were kicked) they got back up. Now, currently in the year they have got 43 members (as per by the roster), and still counting. They are doing everything a well-reputed group does. Thank you for reading! Cheers! and also, I am not really sure if the review needs to be true and should be based on SK's history or it should be fiction? The Third Review goes to "Kiddo" Scary Killers Story - The Death Beyond The Desk It was cold, the Scary Killers were there... I just didn't know what to do.. and then.. they broke in the building then, it all went smokey... It was a smoke grenade.. I passed out, Then I heard the shot..... 24 hours before Ryan: The Boss, wow, I can't believe we finnaly meet you . What is the job ? Boss: Ok, listen. I called you here because someone didn't paid the protection money for about 5 months now, and he need to be punished. Ryan: Ok boss, what do we need to do? Boss: Go to the office where he's working, find him, and make him dead ! Ryan: ok sir. We will, I promise . Boss: Do it with turture.. Ryan: Sure ! 12 hours later - 00:00 Ryan: ok guys, we will do it now, the boss said he's office in the 23th floor, let's find him ! Achi: Yes sir ! Chetan: Let's do it ! ------------rushing out of the black scary van and entering the high skycraper Ryan: here !! Throw it, NOW ! Achi: GO ! GO ! GO ! Ryan: Hey little fucker, didn't paid the rent to Big Boss? we here to punish you little scumbag piece of shit ! John: Sorry , want money now? Ryan: umm, I dont know, he didn't told me anything about it, let me call him .. "Calls The Boss" Boss ( Phone ) : What? Ryan ( Phone) : The guy asks if he can pay now. Boss ( Phone - Speaker) : no, KILL HIM ! Ryan: You heard the guy.. now SUFFER BITCH John: Fuck you guys ! LHEHLDSKHFELUHSDF Achi: where is the damn saw? I want his dick off ! Ryan: Take. Achi: Job done. now eat it ! Ryan: Ok, that's just fucking nasty... 12 hours later in the police station Antnio ( Witness ) : That's all I know man Jericho ( Investigator ) : Ok, I believe you.. Let's fill up some documents... That job makes me sick.. And that is my STORY About Scary Killer I realy hope to win PS: I can make more story's like that, it can be cool, I can make you even a little book, if you want tell me Regards -Kiddo Scary Killer's Radio!: Here you can listen some awesome music's, Which are latest and the hittest songs of the world! scarykillers.playtheradio.com